monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Teostra
Teostra are red-brown Elder dragons living in hot regions such as deserts and volcanoes. They are able to live for hundreds of years, constantly traveling lands. They are most known for destroying cities and eating the prey from the deserts and volcanoes. The female of the Teostra race is the Lunastra. Instead of scales, their body is covered with red shells. They have hard bone in their wings, and brown hair on them. They have two large horns, that when broken, disallow it to do its Fire Aura attack. They are great jumpers and fliers and have the unique and deadly ability to breathe out streams of fire rather than a ball or small flame. =Battle= *Teostra are unique dragons because they actually use their Flame Sac to produce a fire breathing effect, rather than just a beam or a fireball. *The Teostra can produce a highly flammable powder and using its wings to spread it across the air, it then gnashes its teeth to create a spark, which then causes the powder around itself to ignite and explode. Expecially annoying to any class of hunter. *The fire aura around Teostra causes terrain damage, so armours like Kushala Daora's or Basarios are useful sets as they have the skill terrain damage reduction. *Teostra is unable to produce this aura if his horns are broken. **The aura can also be temporarily disabled by attacking his face for a short time and flinching his head, or by poisoning it. *Teostra is infamously known for it's annoying charge attacks which annoyed many hunters that they have classified Teostra being ruthless with the charge attack. *Teostra is weakest to Dragon on its head. *To get at its head conservatively (losing the least possible health during battle), you will want to mainly only attack the head when it is fire breathing (only attack the head from the side), tail swatting, or if it is tripped and writhing on the ground. If you want to be more daring, you can attack it's head also while it jumps back (it will do a little pause in battle, but may immediately sprint forward), and while it is doing the powder explosion attack (attack its head from right behind his ear, or shoulder and head, and eight times out of ten you will go unscathed). *Another thing that is worth mentioning is that when the Teostra charges at you it will quickly turn around if you time it right and the right distance away you could get a quick hit on the head then roll forward under its legs to avoid its claw swipe. But sometimes it would charge at you so its probably best to avoid this if you are of low rank or don't have very good armor. *When Teostra does his back-jump move, he will always do a taunt (growl) afterwards. You can take advantage of this in the following ways: **When you see him start to back-jump, it is almost always safe to drink, because he will not attack immediately after back-jumping. **If you can corner him in an area where he doesn't have room to back up, instead of back-jumping, he will jump in place and then growl. This gives you a huge opportunity to attack his face. This also works if he back-jumps over your head. Be careful not to get hit when he lands, though. Naturally this does not work on those areas of the Volcano that have lots of lava for him to jump into. **If he back-jumps quite a distance away from you, though, it may not be wise to chase him. *It's usually better to stay on Teostra's left side. Because his explosion attack sometimes goes in a counter-clockwise pattern, and his flamethrower attack ends up swinging from left to right, you generally get more opportunities to attack if you approach him from his left side. The caveat is that his head will turn the other way when doing the tail whip, making it hard to hit him. *Teostra's curving charge attack isn't really homing. If you are standing far away and a little bit off to one side, he may turn too far and miss you completely. If you are far away you can actually try running directly away during his charge, watch which way he goes, and just roll in the other direction. This is risky though, and it's usually safer to just do the dive to avoid damage. *If you find yourself directly behind Teostra when he's about to do the tail whip, roll towards him. If you are right next to his rear, the tail whip will almost never hit you. You can do a pretty long combo from this position without fear of getting hit. (Note: This may not work depending on the size of the Teostra you are tackling.) *You can't trip Teostra by attacking his legs. If you cross the damage threshold by attacking his legs, he will rear up as if he's going to fall over, but then land on his feet. To make him fall, you have to hit the head. *Of course, all the battle tips here work for Lunastra too. Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons